<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meteor Shower by velavelavela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322660">The Meteor Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela'>velavelavela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>En Attendant Godot | Waiting for Godot - Beckett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Playwriting, god made me do this, i see gay people and i say oh!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>VLADIMIR. Remember when it was cold as blue and the sky rained light like diamonds?<br/>ESTRAGON. The meteor shower.<br/>VLADIMIR. Eleven years ago.<br/>ESTRAGON. We were boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Estragon/Vladimir (En Attendant Godot)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meteor Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And the meteorite’s just what causes the light</p><p>And the meteor’s how it’s perceived</p><p>And the meteoroid’s a bone thrown from the void</p><p>That lies quiet and offering to thee”</p><p>--Joanna Newsom, “Cosmia”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A country road. A tree with two nooses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Evening. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Estragon sits at the foot of the tree, tying a third noose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Enter Vladimir. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>ESTRAGON. I’m crafting something beautiful. </p><p>VLADIMIR. [<em> Crossing over to stand above Vladimir </em>.] That’ll show them.</p><p>ESTRAGON. We do not agree about this.</p><p>
  <em> Estragon stands, laying the noose he was working on to the side. He tugs another of the nooses on a tree branch to test its sturdiness. It passes his test. </em>
</p><p>ESTRAGON. Thank you for humoring me.</p><p>VLADIMIR. I would tell you I’d do anything for you if it were true.</p><p>ESTRAGON. And it’s not?</p><p>VLADIMIR. It’s not.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Why not?</p><p>VLADIMIR. It’s not.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Die in my name, would you?</p><p>VLADIMIR. We’ll hang together like traitors.</p><p>ESTRAGON. I’ll hang you then myself.</p><p>VLADIMIR. [<em> sharply </em> ] You don’t have the guts. [ <em> silence, and then tenderly </em>] You do have the guts.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Give me a smoke, Didi.</p><p>
  <em> Vladimir snatches Estragon’s hat from his head and stacks it within his own. He hangs them on the end of a forked tree branch. </em>
</p><p>VLADIMIR. Remember when it was cold as blue and the sky rained light like diamonds?</p><p>ESTRAGON. The meteor shower. </p><p>VLADIMIR. Eleven years ago.</p><p>ESTRAGON. We were boys.</p><p>VLADIMIR. [<em> quickly </em> ] I care about you, Gogo. [ <em> Silence </em>.] I have no cigarettes.</p><p>ESTRAGON. I have no lighter.</p><p>VLADIMIR. I have no lighter. What a pair we make. [<em>pause, and then </em> <em> softly </em>] We slept under the tree that time.</p><p><em> Estragon and Vladimir sit down. They prop up against the trunk of the tree. The nooses swing above them, forgotten </em>.</p><p>ESTRAGON. We slept under the tree and I thought the whole night about you beside me. I was happy. [<em> A prolonged silence </em>.] I was glad. I was proud.</p><p>VLADIMIR. I was happy. I was glad. I was proud. We shared bones and apple meat and the stones fell from the sky. It was just like Biblical times.</p><p>ESTRAGON. He who throws the first stone.</p><p>VLADIMIR. God set those stones aflame and they shone like a film of diamond.</p><p>ESTRAGON. They are not diamond.</p><p>VLADIMIR. They came for us. They beat us.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Likewise.</p><p>VLADIMIR. Likewise.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Likewise, they are the bones of planet rings.</p><p>VLADIMIR. And dreams.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Pah! A dreamer!</p><p>VLADIMIR. A dreamer!</p><p>ESTRAGON. What would you do if we were dreaming?</p><p>
  <em> There is a long silence. Vladimir looks at Estragon. Estragon looks at Vladimir. </em>
</p><p>VLADIMIR. I would hold you.</p><p>
  <em> Estragon tilts his head, and Vladimir makes to stand. </em>
</p><p>ESTRAGON. No. <em> [Pause as Vladimir stops and sits back down. </em>] Touch me. You’re allowed. Touch my hair. It feels soft. See?</p><p><em> Estragon takes Vladimir’s hand by the fingers and presses it to the crown of his head </em>.</p><p>ESTRAGON. I care about you, Didi.</p><p>VLADIMIR. Opulence. Star. Milk. Rings. Rock. Rock. Rock.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Rock. Rock. Rock.</p><p>VLADIMIR. Let us put our hats back on.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Let us kiss.</p><p>
  <em> They kiss. </em>
</p><p>VLADIMIR. Now that we have that out of the way.</p><p>ESTRAGON. A meteor shower tonight.</p><p>VLADIMIR. Meet me in Paris.</p><p>ESTRAGON. The place people go to die.</p><p>VLADIMIR. Paris, yes.</p><p>ESTRAGON. I want to feel your lips.</p><p>VLADIMIR. Where?</p><p>ESTRAGON. On my neck.</p><p>VLADIMIR. I’ll wring it with rope.</p><p>ESTRAGON. We’ll kill ourselves together?</p><p>VLADIMIR. I’ll just as soon eat the rope.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Make us dinner, then.</p><p>VLADIMIR. We’ll eat the rope.</p><p>ESTRAGON. Like goats.</p><p>
  <em> There are a few beats of silence. Estragon’s hand inches towards Vladimir’s, in between them. Vladimir meets him halfway. </em>
</p><p>VLADIMIR. Do you remember the meteor shower?</p><p>ESTRAGON. It’s happening tonight.</p><p>VLADIMIR. The one from before.</p><p>ESTRAGON. It’s happening tonight.</p><p>
  <em> They look up through the tree branches. </em>
</p><p>VLADIMIR. It’s nighttime. It’s happening.</p><p>ESTRAGON. I see lights.</p><p>VLADIMIR. You see what you see, I see what isn’t there.</p><p>ESTRAGON. I see you, Didi.</p><p>VLADIMIR. I see you, Gogo.</p><p>ESTRAGON. But we can’t see.</p><p>VLADIMIR. We can’t see?</p><p>ESTRAGON. We’re waiting for the meteor shower.</p><p>
  <em> Curtain. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>